Opportunities
by jillybear
Summary: Missing memories of Snape. Slight Deathly Hallows spoilers. Leading upto and during Lily and James' first date. Now upto when Peter goes to Voldy. I thought that Snape must have had more memories of Lily. Chapter four completed, the rat's tale. COMPLEATE
1. The beginning

**A/N: I just thought that the last part of this one shot should have been part of Snape's memories. ****Slight Deathly Hallows spoilers****. Was originally meant to be very short but I had to do an introduction and I just couldn't help extending my idea. First fanfic, please be gentle.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does. If I did own them I wouldn't have killed off Sirius, Dobby, Fred, Remus and Tonks!**

Opportunities-Who hasn't passed one up?

"Lily Evans give me one good reason!"

"Alright! I hate your freaking guts!"

Lily stormed upstairs to her dormitory while James quickly exited through the portrait hole. Mary gave a long frustrated sigh, walked across the common room and plopped herself onto the couch behind Sirius.

"Once again my good man we have failed."

Sirius looked up from the roaring fire.

"I thought you said the Lily likes James now?!" Mary couldn't help but notice the urgency in his voice.

"She does, but it's her stupid dignity that's getting in the way. She has too much pride to say that after over six years she finally likes James Potter."

Now Sirius was the one sighing. Mary made everything seem so obvious.

"Well, if we still want to get them together then we should do it quickly. Preferably by the Hogsmeade trip next week. Can you convince her to say yes to James?" He once again looked up at her eagerly.

"Of course I can! Alice will be sure to help and if not I could always…" her voice drifted off.

"What?! Always do what!?" Sirius had belted out his last sentence and now had the attention of the entire common room.

"Oh go sod off." He huffed. Eventually the other Gryffindors continued with their previous activities.

"Soooo… You were saying?" all of a sudden very amused.

"Let's just say I have some very interesting information that our dear Lillian wouldn't want running around school… It'll be enough to defiantly get her to go out with James."

"Why you sneaky little devil!" Sirius smirked.

(end scene)

"Come on Lily you know you like him!" whined Alice.

"Liking someone and being attracted to someone are completely different things." Lily stated.

"No they ain't!" Mary protested.

"Look Lily…" soothed Alice. "Why don't you at least give him a chance?"

"No, and I'll tell you why. James Potter is a big headed arrogant toe rag that hexes people for fun!" Lily pointed her nose into the air.

"Aww, don't be such a snob Lily! He really honest to god changed this year. For you of all people!" Mary was continuing to fight and noted that Lily didn't seem to have any comments on her recent little outburst so she went on…

"You saw what he did for the first year, not to mention that he doesn't willingly taunt Snape (Lily flinched at the sound of Snape's name) ever since you told him to stop! Ohh! Let's not forget that he is head boy and you are head girl. A perfect match if I ever saw one! Next time the man asks you out you had bloody well say yes!" she stopped to take a deep breath. Alice was wearing a shocked expression on her face and Lily looked like she was about to open her mouth in protest when Mary cut her of.

"If you disagree then Alice and I will be forced to tell the entire school that during fifth year, Severus Snape kissed you!" there! She said it.

"But I pushed him away! I didn't like it! You can't-"

This time it was Alice who cut her off.

"Yes we can and we will! So don't underestimate us Lillian Evans! Give James a decent chance or tomorrow at breakfast we will just start talking."

"Fine..." Lily mumbled as she collapsed onto her bed in defeat.

The next morning in the great hall Mary pulled Sirius aside before James or Lily came down for breakfast.

"Operation black mail has commenced and James is now free to take the wheel." stated Mary.

"Speak English woman!" Sirius had no patience that day as he had spent most of the previous night listening to James' constant chattering about why Lily hated him.

"You are absolutely no fun!" she said while pouting her lip. "She has to say yes the next time that he asks her out."

She was a little upset over the way that Sirius was acting towards her.

"Well I'd give James a day or two to calm down after yesterday. By then his ego should have bounced back."

"Hogsmeade is in three days! How do we know that he will ask her out by then!?" she was starting to get very worried.

"Then that is a risk that we will just have to take!"

That Friday (the day before Hogsmeade) James seriously doubted ever asking out Lily again. It took all of charms class for Sirius to finally convince him without telling him that Lily actually liked him. James had only just deflated his head; they didn't need it blowing back up again.

"Oi! Evans!" James had finally found her in the mass of students on the way to the great hall for dinner.

"Yes Potter?" She then remembered her agreement with Mary and Alice and put on a fake smile. "Can I help you?" she said in the friendliest voice she could muster.

James was a little taken aback by her sudden kindness but decided to advantage of it anyways. "I was wondering if you already had plans for Hogsmeade tomorrow." He looked at her hopefully.

"Unfortunately no…" at the moment though she really did wish she had already talked to Alice and Mary about it though.

"So, seeing as you're free you wouldn't mind accompianing me then?"

"I guess Potter." A wide grin soon appeared on James' face as she turned to walk away.

"Oh, and Evans?"

"Yes Potter?"

"Call me James." And with that he walked back up to the astronomy tower leaving Lily rooted to the spot.

(end scene)

James couldn't believe it. Lily was actually laughing at something he said. It was like they were in a completely different world where they could actually have a decent conversation with her calling him conceited. He was amazed at what she had told him. He couldn't believe that he had really looked so big headed before. He had only meant to catch her attention, which he did only in a way that he hadn't intended.

The date had started off a little ruff as he had been nervous after being rejected so many times but once they stepped into the three broomsticks for some butterbeer they both eased up.

"You know…" Lily hesitated.

"What?" James was curious as to what she had to say and gave an encouraging look.

"I've actually liked you for awhile now but I still wanted to convince myself that I hated you. If it hadn't been for Alice and Mary convincing me to actually give you a chance I wouldn't have come at all today. I originally hated them for it but now I think that I will have to buy them some chocolate frogs at Honydukes." She felt a blush creep onto her face.

"You'll have to send them thanks from me then for making you come today as well." The blush on Lily's face went from pink to a light red. James smiled. He really did have an affect on her.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Where to?"

"You'll see…"

Meanwhile…

Severus Snape peered out from the alley he was standing in just in time to see Lily Evans and James Potter exit the three broomsticks. Both had a slight blush on their cheeks and were talking in quiet tones.

It had been almost two years since Severus had talked to Lily but he still couldn't bear the idea of her with someone else. Especially James Potter. Head boy, quidditch captain and one of the four marauders.

_Of all people, why Potter? I thought she hated him. She had said that he was an arrogant toe-rag. But then again that was in our third year at Hogwarts. Over four years ago. Still I thought that she would be able to resist the Potter charm. I guess I was wrong…_

Snape slowly followed the two students as they walked down the street; darting between buildings. He then realized where they were going. They were heading in the direction of the shrieking shack.

Back to our youngsters…

"James… Where on earth are we going?" Lily had never traveled down the road this far.

"Do you mean to tell me that you have never payed a visit to the shrieking shack miss Evans?"

"The shrieking shack! But that's supposed to be haunted!" she felt a bit scared all of a sudden.

"Relax Lily. We aren't going inside, only the area outside the gates. Besides I have never seen anything to make me think that the shrieking shack is haunted. We'll be fine." James smiled at the look of relief that plastered over her face. She then smiled up at James kind face.

"You know… Today just might be the first day that you've smiled at me Lily. From the first day I might met you in that compartment on the train with Sirius and Snape all you've sent my way have been evil glares. I must say I rather like this new improvement."

This earned a playful smack on the arm and an even wider grin.

They spent the next few minutes just walking until the old house started to come into view.

"Lily?" James wasn't very sure if the question he was about to ask was a good one but he had to know. "What made you change your mind? You know, about liking me and all." He looked up at her hopefully. Dreading that he had said the wrong thing.

"Well, I've always known that you were attractive. Especially after that quidditch game where you took off your shirt and-" she cut herself off. Too much information. "Then you actually started to study a bit, didn't prank as much. You don't hex people unless it's absolutely necessary… I saw what you did for that first year Ravenclaw the other week. Standing up for him when those fifth years were picking on him. I thought that it was really sweet. It was then that I realized how much you've changed." Her face was bright red. She had actually confessed to him her feelings. Feelings she hadn't even told her best friends.

The smile on his face only grew wider as she rambled on. She really honest to god liked him now, and nothing could have made him happier in the entire world. They finally approached the trees surrounding the shrieking shack (Snape hiding behind trees, trying to hear their conversations without being seen). Then Lily remembered something (light bulb! Lol).

"I remember that day on the train… My parents were so proud that I was a witch. They got so caught up in this new world (she gestured her hands). Then there was my sister Petunia. She hated me for being what I am. She still tries to blame our parents' death on me. She says that if I hadn't come home they wouldn't have been distracted on the car ride to the station, but thats not the point.That day, she called me a freak before I went on the train and that she wanted nothing to with me anymore." Everyone seemed to sadden a little (Snape included).

"I can't see how anyone could call you a freak and I could never want nothing to do you Lily" he started to walk towards her but before he could cup her check Snape shot a nonverbal tripping jinx from behind the tree.

This caused James to fall down a small hill bringing Lily down with him. Snape snickered; he had prevented Potter from kissing his Lily… For now.

_Take that Potter._

James groaned. He had landed on a small rock and for some reason he couldn't get up. He opened his eyes to see Lily on top of him just opening her eyes as well.

"Hello." She was all of a sudden very aware of the fact that she was lying on top of James and yet she didn't really want to move.

"Did you trip over a root or something?"

"I guess so." James chuckled softly.

"Tut Tut. Somebody needs to work on their balance." She too silently laughed.

"Well if you'd get off of me then I would help you up…"

She got up slowly not wanting to leave his arms and by the time James had stood up as well their faces were only centimeters apart. She could feel his breath on her skin. James slowly got rid of the gap separating the two of them by kissing her slowly and tenderly. She was kissing him back. For some reason this just felt right as she wrapped her arms around his neck while he placed one hand at her back the other in her long red hair. If the both of them hadn't been so caught up in the moment then they would have the quiet sobs coming from behind a tree.

Through the curtain of black greasy hair tears could be seen falling down Severus Snape's face. He had lost his Lily forever. If only he could somehow win her back...

Fin

**A/N: Sniff Sniff that last bit was really hard to write. I don't plan on continuing this but I do have some other ideas if I get enough requests to continue. Review or as they say on Seinfeld "No soup for you".**

**- jillybear**


	2. Snivelly Strikes Back

**A/N: Once again I made it longer than intended and even though I only got three reviews I had an idea that I just had to write down and couldn't stop all night so here is the second part of the story called "Opportunities". Starts off from Snape's POV.**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Harry Potter then you need to see a doctor (seriously though).**

Snivelly Strikes Back

Severus Snape sat on his bed in his dormitory. Everyone else was sitting in the Slytherin common room relaxing as N.E.W.T.s were finally finished. In one week the seventh years would be graduating and leaving Hogwarts behind forever.

All Snape could think about was how he failed miserably to regain Lily's affection. He tried provoking that Potter around her so she could see that he hadn't really changed, but Lily was like an anti-jinxing drogue for him. Potter would just glare at him, put his arm around Lily, his Lily, and walk away. Severus always paid for actions later that day… Potter or Black never failed to see to that. He had tried numerous times to get Lily alone but she was always accompanied by someone. It was either Potter (_scum bag_), Black (_equally scummy_), Lupin (who he knew was a werewolf) or her two annoying "gal pals". Alice and Mary.

He had tried bugging Alice to give messages to Lily but that bloody Frank Longbottom was always hanging around with her.

"Overprotective git." Snape mumbled to himself.

He had even written a love note to her, signing his name, leaving it wear she usually sat at breakfast in the great hall. The only problem was that he hadn't addressed the envelope. Naturally Peter Pettigrew was quite to find a love not from Severus Snape on his plate. Of course those stupid "Marauders" had wasted no time at all in starting to tell the entire school that Snape loved Peter. He still received wolf whistles on the way to class everyday.

So that was that. It was know throughout the school that James Potter and Lily Evans had been going out for all of seventh year and were still going strong. James Potter-1. Severus Snape-0.

Eight seventh year students sat in the Gryffindor common room. Most students were outside, enjoying the warm sunny day or were attempting to get an early start at packing. These students however, decided to just enjoy each others company before school ended.

"So what do you guys plan on doing after Hogwarts again?" piped up Alice.

"Auror!" shouted James and Sirius in unison.

"Me too! Frank is too, right sweetheart?" sometimes Alice and Frank could get a little mushy.

"You got it pumpkin." cooed Frank.

Sirius coughed while Peter shifted uncomfortably.

"So," Remus said while breaking the silence. "what do you plan on doing Lily?" James looked up at his girlfriend even though he already knew the answer.

"A healer." She said simply.

"Really?" Sirius always thought that she would go into the ministry.

"Yes really. I figured that I've always been really good at potions and that seeing as I'm pretty good at all of my other subjects as well I figure that it's worth a shot. Slughorn already set up an interview and everything. What about you Peter? What will you do?" she truly was curious as he wasn't really the brightest of them all.

"I still don't know… I plan on living with my mother for now and then maybe working in a sweets store (Mary snorted at this). What about you Remus?" Peter was eager to get the discussion away from him.

"Well… In the future I would like to teach but at the moment I'm far too young. The one thing I am sure about at the moment is that with the rising of that Lord Voldemort guy I want to join the order." The others all agreed.

"Mary, I do believe you have yet to tell us your grand plans for the future." Frank pointed out.

Mary gave a sigh. "I will be moving to America with my parents so I will have to find work there…" she hated that she not only had to leave Hogwarts but all of her friends too.

"We'll miss you Mary." Everyone muttered their agreements to Alice's phrase.

It was finally the day of graduation. Everyone went down to the great hall for breakfast to find out that their families would be arriving shortly after lunch. This saddened Lily as she had no family coming to Hogwarts to congratulate her on graduating. At least she had James' parents whom she had met at Christmas (James had insisted on her coming instead of Petunia and that Dursleys' home). It still wasn't the same though.

About an hour afterwards, Lily sat on her bed finishing up her packing and laying out her dress robes for later that day. Then Alice came flying into the room so quickly that if Lily hadn't been sitting down she would have fallen over.

"What on earth-" she started but was cut short by Alice as usual.

"Frank proposed!" she blurted out while holding up her left ring finger to show a shiny gold ring.

"Oh my god!" Lily jumped up to hug her.

"What's going on?" asked Mary entering into the room.

"I'm engaged!" All three girls started to jump around and talk about this new bit of news.

The ceremony was finally over. James and Lily had both made speeches as they were the head boy and girl and so did several members of the faculty (Dumbledore included). James was happy for it to be over but at the same time devastated as it meant that her would actually have to leave the school.

He looked around to find Lily. He saw her talking to his parents and smiled. He loved that they all got along so well.

"Lily, could I talk to you for a second?" he asked while holding out his arm. She took it graciously and as they left James' father winked at them.

They walked out onto the grounds until they reached the old beech tree.

"Miss Evans, if you do recall, this exact spot is where you once said that you would rather go out with the giant squid than myself. I personally am hoping that has changed otherwise you have been cheating on me with a squid." James noticed Lily's smile widen.

"That is one thing that has changed. There is something else though that never will… That is the fact that I love you." He said while conjuring up a white lily and handing it to her.

He then dropped down to one knee and took out a small, velvet green box.

"Lily Evans. Will you marry me?" he looked up at her hopefully. Words couldn't describe how he felt at that moment.

"Yes, James Potter I will marry you!" James jumped to up to left her off her feet and kiss her.

Back to Snape…

Severus had hated the ceremony. He had been forced to sit between his newly divorced parents and to top it all off he had to listen to Potter's awful speech. Now more than anything he wanted to go and find Lily but she had momentarily disappeared.

_Better turn your attention back to Avery or he'll blow his stack. _Snape thought to himself.

. After waiting several minutes Snape saw Lily and James walk in through the door.

_Why on earth do they look so happy?_

He was truly curious as to why they were all of a sudden surrounded by all sorts of people. A look of horror flashed across Snape's face as the diamond shone as it got caught in the light.

_NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! THEY CAN'T BE ENGAGED! SHE DOESN'T LOVE HIM!_

His thoughts were interrupted as Dumbledore loudly cleared his throat.

"I would like to announce the engagements of Alice Daughtry (I have no clue what her last name is) and Frank Longbottom," he paused for applause. "and also recently engaged our two heads Lillian Evans and James Potter." Dumbledore seemed to smile more at this last one.

Snape sank back into his chair. He felt like he was going to throw up.

_I need to get rid of Potter someway, but how?_

_Of course! That bloody git will go off and join the "order of the phoenix" while I go off with the Death Eaters._

_The order will never have a moment's peace. Lily will be mine._

**A/N: Man, I couldn't think of how to end it so that's why the last line is so crappy. I know a most of gotten a lot of facts wrong but it all works out. I have a really good idea for the next chapter but I think I will wait for a few reviews so I know what to work on. Sorry about the paragraphs thing, I tried to fix it but it didn't work so well. It happens…**


	3. An invitation to ignorance

**A/N: This story doesn't really include Snape much but I thought it was a good idea and I didn't want to waste it. I think that this is the shortest one so far but I will try to make the next one longer. By the way, sorry if anyone thought that I had updated because of the alerts. I discovered some missing lines and grammatical errors that I just couldn't leave in the other chapters. It drives me crazy, lol.**

**Disclaimer: Am a rich and famous author who owns Harry Potter? I don't think so. If I was, why would I be writing on fanfiction?**

Opportunities, chapter 3- An invitation to ignorance (doesn't really make sense I know, but I couldn't think of anything else. Tell me in a review if you can think of something better S.V.P! It would be much appreciated.)

Lily Evans and James Potter had gone through a lot since graduating from Hogwarts. Even though they were only nineteen years old they were forced to live with the troubles of someone much older. Both of them had joined the order of the phoenix and had already escaped Voldemort once. There had been many deaths, James' parents included. Those few months had been hard for both James and Sirius as they had taken him in when he ran away at the age of sixteen. They were more his parents then his own.

Alice and Frank or the "Longbottoms" had gotten married only two months after graduation, not wanting to waste anytime. They too had narrowly escaped Voldemort and with all of this you would think that Lily Evans would be worried sick, but no. She was more concerned about the wedding invitations she had yet to sort out.

There she was, sitting at her kitchen table staring at a list of names that she and James had come up with. The list needed to be narrowed down so the invitations could be started and mailed off. The wedding was as James had put it, two months away.

There was no question whether or not to invite the first person on the list. Sirius Black would be James' best man. Lily laughed silently to herself; Sirius would have come invitation even if he didn't get an invitation. Then there was good old Remus Lupin who had agreed to walk her down the aisle in place of her father. She could still remember clear as a bell the day she confronted Remus about being a werewolf. He, along with James and Sirius, couldn't believe that she had figured out everything. Although, it certainly hadn't been easy finding out about how Sirius, James and Peter were all animagus'.

Speaking of Peter, the last marauder, but certainly not the least, he was invited to the wedding too. He wasn't the smartest, the loudest or the most attractive. He was just Peter or as Sirius called him, Mrs. Snivilley Snape. Lily frowned at that thought. Sirius could take things too far sometimes. She admitted that it had been funny at first but now it just seemed cruel to Snape and poor Peter (A/N: Yeah right! I had to humiliate Peter! He deserves it!shakes fist). She still didn't understand why Severus did that in the first place…Was it meant as a joke to make Peter think that he had a secret admirer? If so, signing the letter Severus Snape was a bad idea on his part (A/N: Oh Lily, how naïve can you get? You're supposed to be smart!).

Another invitation she started addressing was Dumbledore's. There was no question when it came to inviting him either. She couldn't imagine having the wedding without him. He had been there for most major events in their lives, it just wouldn't be right if he missed this. Especially after he had helped both Lily and James with the deaths of their parents.

Lily continued addressing several invitations to other members of the order, which included some of their old teachers as well. Other invitations included one of their neighbors, Bathilda Bagshot and some old friends from Hogwarts. James and Lily didn't really have any family left except for her sister Petunia. They had talked for quite sometime about inviting her and decided that even they did invite her and that walrus of husband Vernon, they wouldn't come anyways.

She then addressed the invitations to the Longbottoms. Alice was going to be after all, her maid of honor. Thinking of all those good times they had at school reminded her of Mary. They had lost touch with her since it was such a long journey for owls and they couldn't risk traveling at times like this. She doubted that Mary would be able to attend, even if the invitation did make it there on time.

After consulting the list once for she realized that she had already gone through all of the names except for one. A name that she had added out of hesitation when James had already gone to bed the night before… Severus Snape. True, she didn't talk to him anymore but he had been her best friend after all. Nonetheless, James and Sirius would rip him apart. James would most likely snap at the idea of inviting him. Still, she felt guilty. As if she was pushing him off of a cliff or something. It didn't feel right. After several minutes she made her decision and went to the post office to mail the many owls it would take to send off the invitation.

Awhile later at Snape's small house…

Severus Snape was sitting in his small living room by the fire when he heard a small tape at the kitchen window. He quickly walked across the room, cloak billowing behind him. He opened up the window to let in a small tawny owl. It had a small pouch and a newspaper attached to its leg. Snape removed the paper and placed a Knut in its pouch. After it had flown away he shut the window firmly, locking it with a spell.

He opened the paper and saw nothing interesting right away so he merely tossed it aside, unto the coffee table. It had been opened up to reveal a small picture on the top right hand corner of one of the last pages. The headline read…

_Wedding of Lily Evans and James Potter held last Wednesday a success._

Snape cursed silently. As he tossed the paper into the fire the dark mark on his arm started to burn… They had gotten information.

**A/N: Did I trick you into thinking Lily was going to invite him? Most likely not, but hey! It was fun. I will most likely only write one more chapter after this because the only other ideas I have after the next one are only about Snape, not James and Lily. I will make that into a sequel so look out for it! I have yet to name it but it will have Snape's name in there somewhere. :D**

**Salu!**

**- jillybear**


	4. note from jilly

Oh my god, I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated sooner but I've been so busy getting ready for school and I just started high school so I need a few days to adjust. I already have the next and final chapter planned out so give a week or so and I should have it finished. Keyword being should. Again so sorry for the wait but I will start writing again a.s.a.p!


	5. the rat's tale

**A/N: sorry it took so long but here it is, the last and final chapter of opportunities:D What a relief! Just so you know there won't be any Lily or James till the second half. The first is all Snape.**

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter… NAWT! Honestly, how could I?**

**Chapter dedicated to my faithful friend and reviewer Crayon-Chan who kept reminding me to write and wouldn't let me quit! You rock:D**

Chapter four- the rat's tale

Severus Snape was walking down a long, dark, deserted road. Something important was to arrive on this evening. Or was it someone? No one really knew about what was going to happen. Rumor had it that they had successfully found another spy only this one was the jackpot. Ministry members they had, along with gringotts wizards and some people at the prophet. There was only one thing missing that they now had. They had finally found a member of the order of the phoenix.

How it had happened none of the Death Eaters really knew. Apparently whoever it was had decided to side with the bigger and better team. The team that was currently winning the war that was going on in the wizarding world. Snape had a secret hope that it was his old childhood friend but he knew that would never happen. She and her husband were great friends of Dumbledore, not to mention the fact that she was a muggleborn (he could no longer bear the term mud-blood). He also knew that she would never betray her friends. Lily Evans was always loyal. There was only thing they knew for certain. Whoever it was certainly had a lot of information that they needed desperately.

As he continued down the dirt road he reached a shack in which they were to meet this stranger. After walking through the darkmark detection charm he knocked on the door. A tall witch with heavy lidded eyes cautiously opened it for him.

"Inside, and quickly." She hissed. It was an order from none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I shall enter at my own pace Bellatrix if you don't mind." He countered coldly.

Bellatrix sneered at this comment and was about to reply but was cut off by another woman with a hallow face and long blonde hair.

"Bella! Now isn't the time. The Dark Lord is on his way and afterwards the spy will be arriving. We need to make sure that he is trustworthy or at least willing to give information right away." scoffed Narcissa Malfoy.

"Oh he will be willing; I'll make sure of that." Said a cold high pitched voice.

All three of them turned around the see Voldemort walking up the path.

"Inside! All of you!" hissed the snake like man.

"As you wish my lord…" replied Bellatrix in a lust like manner.

Severus hurried inside to see that the rest of Voldemort's inner circle were already there and waiting for the arrival of the secret agent.

"He is nearly here… I can sense his fear." All of them gaped at the Dark Lord's knowledge.

"So it is a male then? Are you sure?" asked Amycus Carrow, while the others laughed at his stupid ness for questioning Voldemort.

After a long scream of pain was heard Bellatrix looked up from the window.

"Master, he is standing at the gate."

"Somebody go get him and bring him through and quickly! He must not be seen standing there for too long."

Severus stood up to look out the window and what he saw made his upper lip curl in an evil way. For walking up the path with Bellatrix dragging him and a very nervous expression on his face was none other than Peter Pettigrew with his balding head and chubby short body.

_I always knew that the blubbering idiot was a coward. He finally left those so called friends of his, what a wonderful Gryffindor. I thought they were supposed to be brave and loyal? What a treat this is._

"Master, how do we know he isn't going to tell them all about us?" asked Lucious Malfoy in a careful tone, he wouldn't make the same mistake Amycus did.

"Mr. Pettigrew knows that he would suffer a most painful death were he to ever do that, don't you "wormtail" I believe? I see you wonder how I know that's the name only your friends call you. Well Mr. Pettigrew you'll soon find out that we have friends in high places. You made the right choice coming to help us." Peter said nothing. He just stood there shaking slightly while nodding his head.

"Before we can make you one of us you must tell us something that only a member of the order of the phoenix would know." It was obvious that Narcissa still didn't trust the small man.

"Well… Um, ugh." Stuttered the now even more nervous Peter.

"What's the matter? Decided that maybe you don't want to betray your friends after coming all this way?" sneered Snape. This seemed to cure Peter's stuttering.

"Well Dumbledore's secret keeper," _obviously_ thought Snape. "and the Smith's are planning on continuing to spy on the Malfoy's manor for the next few weeks for any suspicious activity." He finished with a satisfied smirk. Voldemort just sat there staring in his chair with his fingers pointed into a steeple (think Sirius in hp5 movie near the beginning).

"And?" Peter shifted uncomfortably at this.

"What else is there to say?" he all but whispered.

"We already knew all of those things; you must have something we don't know?" Snape was curious now if Peter would fail to provide the information they needed.

"No, but I can find out…" at this Voldemort turned his red eyes towards Peter once more.

(Potter Manor, Godric's Hallow 2 weeks later, July 30th 1980, 11:30 pm)

"James, have you noticed something weird about Peter lately?" Lily Potter asked; face glowing as she rubbed her pregnant belly.

"He has been a little more distant the past few days, probably just because of the killings. You know how nervous he gets about those kind of things." Lily nodded her head in comprehension.

After a few minutes of silence had passed when she suddenly sat upright.

"James, it's time…" she said slowly.

"Time for what?" Lily rolled her eyes; he could be so dense sometimes.

"To go to work, what do you think?! The baby's coming!"

"Oh! Then let's get going!" he said while jumping up in surprise!

"We'll have to floo." James gave her a funny look. "I'm pregnant remember? I can't apparate can you imagine what that would do!?" James just nodded his head not wanting to upset the pregnant woman even more. He just walked over to their fireplace grabbed some green powder and handed some to Lily. He stepped into the fireplace while shouting…

"St. Mungo's emergency entrance!" he walked out of the fire place into the building while brushing himself off. Lily followed behind him a few moments later. He walked up to the welcome witch and she came up to Lily with a healer to take to a private room. They were almost passed the main hall when a very hyper looking man jumped in front of them.

"Hi! I'm Harry Macdonald! Don't you just love the name Harry! I do! After all it is my name…" the man named Harry rambled on for a few more minutes before the healer gently pushed him aside.

"What was up with him?" James was curious about the man's behavior.

"Over done cheering charm I'm afraid, but let's keep going shall we?" the elderly witch just smiled and kept helping Lily along.

_Here goes nothing. _Thought James.

(2 hours later, July 31rst 1980 approximately 1:12 am)

"Here you go Mr. and Mrs. Potter. A wonderful baby boy but any thoughts on the name?"

James smiled to himself and exchanged a look with Lily.

"Harry." They said in unison.

**A/N: so there you go, the story's finished. Sorry this took so long but my computer broke down and it was in the shop for a week and then my grandmother got put in the hospital. I actually cut this chapter short as the actual ending would have taken me another week or so and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. Any who thanks to all of the reviewers who kept me writing and those who review this chapter will be mentioned in the sequel which will just be about Snape which I actually just started but don't expect it to come out for another 2-3 weeks. I'm also putting this chapter up as a one shot because it can be read that way.**

**SEQUEL MOST LIKELY TO BE CALLED EITHER "MEMOIRS D'UN SERPENT" OR "A SNAKE'S MEMORIES"!**

Special thanks to the reviewer's/people who put me on their alerts/favorites

Reviewer's who helped me out…

**Jillie Rose**

**Sirius Blacks Gurl**

**Aisyy**

**Crayon-Chan**

**Ara Catin**

You guys rock!

-jillybear


End file.
